POM movie: Reawakening of the Dinosaurs, Chapter five
Chapter five of POM movie: Reawakening of the Dinosaurs. Plot The army of animals were all touched by Sheen's nobleness, but end up letting their guard down as another sonic boom was thrown at them, the remaining Army of prehistoric creatures were hovering in a clock-like formation while the animal army recover, the prehistoric creatures prepare a screech, causing the penguin team to prepare themselves to jump back in action when necessary, though when the creatures did fire, a sudden shield gets in the way, closer examination revealed it was Ann the Firewing amphiptere conjuring up a barrier with dragon dust, much to everyone's amazement, the colliding attacks ended up causing an explosion that forced everyone to brace themselves, but were otherwise unharmed, including Ann, who felt she could drop her shield now, all of the animals behind her were astounded by her, "it's Ann" Private announced, the prehistoric creatures fix their gaze on her while she does a quick check on everybody and hovers away, with the creatures mirroring her, "the army of prehistoric creatures, maybe they don't belong in this world" she guesses and the team was slightly agreeing, while the creatures prepare another attack, "the very same, as it once was for me" she adds, which made the other zoo animals gasp, the creatures launch their sonic booms at her but she zooms upwards and escapes, "I can't allow this anymore, if you do not stop now, I will defeat you" she warns, but the prehistoric creatures accept the challenge, "you cannot defeat us" Sean howls confidently, throwing another screech but again Ann escapes and the creatures pursue her, making their spectators gasp in aw. Ann was circling around the giant nest when Sean sprints ahead and stops her, and the rest corner her and prepare to attack, but Ann knocks them away with her dragon dust, then fires at Sean who put his arms up to shield himself, he then darts at breakneck speed bashing Ann with two of the flying creatures doing the same, but Ann stops the third with her dragon dust, despite this she was again surrounded by all of them, but she escapes at the last second, causing the creatures to harm each other by mistake, Sean goes after her and the two zoom at light speed all around the chamber, ramming and evading each other, "it's so fast" Maurice remarks, having trouble watching them zigzag everywhere, with Kowalski saying "yeah". Back with Sheen, he catches sight of magnolia petals floating in the pond and awoke, Marlene noticed along with everyone else, Skipper helps him up and asks "are you alright?", Sheen just replies "the flowers" and he wobbles and dives into the pond to the other side, the animals there watch him pick up a magnolia tenderly while the penguin team head over and Sheen mutters "home, I want to go home" and begins to cry, causing everyone else to feel sorry for the army of prehistoric creatures. Up above the battle between Ann and Sean continues, reflecting on the pond too, Both were still chasing each other in circles but Sean has a plan, he telepathically summons the other creatures to attack at the right moment, upon heading towards them he shouts "now!" and they fling tendrils onto Ann, slowing her down, but it didn't stop her as she yanked them down with her and blasted them with her dragon dust, Sean was repelled also when he was preparing to attack, the other prehistoric creatures were forced into the wall and fell down to the power plant, crashing through grates and generators, causing a fire on the nest from the electricity, at the same time the power died, "uh, now what?" Alice mutters in uncertainty. Back above, the penguin team were surprised by the blackout. The hobokoniers were wondering around lost, "I don't see an exit" Clemson mutters, just then they see the lights dying, they were confused when Hans ends up slipping down the slope, with the other two trying to pull him back but fall down too, landing in a tunnel on top of sewer gators, making them mad and the trio flee screaming "we're sorry!" though the gators still attack them with screeches, knocking them away, "we're flying away again!" they shout as they land in the backyard pond. At the city, it was powerless too, all lights died. Back at the zoo, the fire was burning up to the nest, Sheen leaps up to it and tries to put the fire out by stomping and ramming it, but it was too much, Kicker runs up and flings dirt at the fire but it wasn't enough, however Joey steps forth to assist him and dug in the dirt and flung a large chunk of it, annihilating parts of the fire, many others were rushing in to help too, the flying animals of the zoo, mainly insects, were flapping their wings so hard they were creating large breezes on the fire, Burt and the gorillas were kicking large chunks of dirt to stem the blaze, the fish were creating themselves a whirlpool in the pond and with the help from the flying animals created a waterspout, which they channeled and directed to the fire, Elvis couldn't believe it and muttered, "everyone" but glad nonetheless. The other prehistoric creatures were recovering from the battle and had to flee back out to escape the fire, then catching sight of the animal army trying to stop the fire, including The Velociraptors who were also putting the fire out, they were touched by their compassion, but the admiration was cut short when the fire spread around them, flaming pieces of the nest also fell in around them, trapping them, Sheen was growing tired and the other creatures brace themselves to a possible death, luckily Muffy, Buffy and Fluffy show up and frees them by flicking their feet in the dirt and at the fire, one large flaming nest piece was heading right for them, but Burt managed to blast it away with a squirt of water, expressing assistance to the rabbits, the penguin team were very surprised by their bravery, with the other prehistoric creatures expressing some gratitude, however the fire behind them was getting stronger and one blaze hit Sheen, knocking him out of the air, the team gasp in terror as he fell into the pond, "Sheen" Private shouted as he rushes to his aid, but another flaming object, this one a balcony, was heading right for him, but a sonic boom blasted it away, he noticed the other prehistoric creatures had done it, "it was you all" Private thanked, "hey he's surfacing" Darla calls directing to Sheen, who had emerged from the pond and the team rush over, "hang in there please" Faragonda begs, but Sheen fainted again, as the animals below were putting one fire out, the battle above was still burning, Ann caught sight of the fire but in doing so let her guard down as Sean zoomed ahead and slammed her with his right wing, she crashed into a flaming tendril and almost fell into a shaft, but Julien caught her in the nick of time, "Ann" he screams and in exertion, the others help out, Ann comes out of her daze and with the penguin team's help jumps back into action, Sean lands a few feet away and prepares an x-scissor, to which she charges up her dragon dust, the two attacks fly at each other at the same time, clashing together in a big explosion, Private determinedly rushes out in between and halts them saying "wait stop", both do, with Ann looking in curiosity, "the thing is, this place isn't your home, but there's gotta be a home for you somewhere, I'm sure of it" Private converses, but Sean was about to attack again, "Private run" Marlene calls out "hurry up" Kowalski calls too, "move away from there" Ann warns, "I will not" Private objects, staring at Sheen and the other raptors, 'tell you what, we'll help you get back home, we promise' he remembered promising, "you see, I gave my word, I promised we'd take them back home," Private stated, Ann was impressed by the commitment, "Ann, all animals belong somewhere, there's a place for all species" Private added, Sheen even began to wake up, "both of you stop fighting now" Private orders, "don't give me orders" Sean growls resentfully and prepares an x-scissor, but Sheen and the other raptors steps forth, "stop" he pleads, wobbling over, but the other prehistoric creatures come side with him, helping him up too, and they too beg for redemption, "stop", "enough" two of them say, Sean couldn't believe that his hypnosis no longer worked on them, "how can you?" he asks in disbelief, all of the team and army gather behind them, supporting Private's pure heart, "all of you" Ann expressed in amazement, "all of you, enemies!" Sean roars, still ignoring their concerns and prepared an x-scissor again, Ann flies forth to stop him, zooming at light speed and catches the attack with her bare hands, causing yet another explosion and forcing everyone else to brace themselves, "you stubbornly refuse to understand" Ann growls, and launches her dragon dust, paralyzing Sean in it, who was caught off guard, Ann circles around and grabs him on the back, "Ann" Rico calls, but Ann ignores as she then takes the now trapped Sean out into the sky, "I have only one choice" she says to herself as she zooms through the clouds, "to go, where no one else exists" she adds, aiming for the edge of the atmosphere again, "beyond the limit!" she finishes, Sean was straining from the feel of the speed, ice crystals were accumulating on them, but Ann remained determined while Sean continues to bare the exertion, they head into end of the sky and everything turns pitch black. Stay tuned for POM movie: Reawakening of the Dinosaurs, Chapter six, the last chapter. Gallery Category:Fan-Fic Category:Fan-Event Category:Fandom